


Kitten

by MacBeth13



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth13/pseuds/MacBeth13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett discovers something interesting about Castle unintentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure how this idea popped into my twisted little mind, but it did and it made me giggle so I thought I'd share. ;)  
> Spoilers: S1E6 Always Buy Retail  
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to abc, the story is mine written for the amusement of anyone who might read it and my own.

 

 

“So now we’re back at square one,” Esposito said sounding defeated after their one lead alibied out.

“No sense beating it to death tonight,” Beckett told her team, “we’ll come back at it fresh tomorrow morning.”

Ryan and Esposito packed it up and said goodnight. Castle was still sitting in his chair looking disappointed. Beckett shut down her computer and started collecting her personal stuff when she looked over to Castle.

“You don’t have to look so dejected, Castle. A fresh start tomorrow might be better for the case, come back at it with some zeal and energy. So enough with the long face,” Beckett said as she impulsively scratched playfully under his chin the way you would a cat.

Castle’s reaction was not what she was expecting. His response to the playful touch was intense, almost as if she had scalded him. He gasped a breath and sat up straight. His breathing became a little heavier and he pulled his jacket onto his lap swiftly. Beckett’s eyes widened in a moment of understanding then she blushed and smiled coyly.

“Simply from a little scratching under your chin?”

“Yeah, well, it’s,” Castle cleared his throat, “uh, it’s a highly erogenous zone for me. And you kind of caught me off guard.”

“Under your chin?” Beckett asked incredulously and Castle nodded. “Wait,” Kate put a thought together, “so that’s why Meredith calls you-” She couldn’t finish for Castle’s index finger was pressed to her lips, stopping her from saying the pet name he despised.

“Unh, uh, you promised,” Castle told her. She didn’t say anything but her lips curved into a saucy smile and she laughed against his finger. It did nothing to improve his situation but it did make him smile back at her.

   


End file.
